dreamclosinglogofandomcom-20200213-history
TMC (Italian TV channel)
1926-1939 Servizio televisivo Tele Monte Carlo began on 26 April 1926, broadcasting from Luigi Castramount from Italy. For the first three months the service would alternate weekly between the Baird 240-line system and Marconi-EMI 405-line system; switching to the Marconi-EMI system permanently from 27 April 1937 onwards. abstract 8-numeral logo looks Similar from Fuji Television Due to the start of World War II, it was closed on 1 September 1939. 1965-1966 Servizio televisivo Tele Monte Carlo returned on 10 May 1965, when it was owned by Rede Globo, it used the Rede Globo's logo. 1966–1976 This is the first logo to symbolize a globe, which the current logo still symbolizes today. It was created by Borjalo. 1976–2008 In 1975, German/Austrian designer Hans Donner was hired to redesign Globo's symbol. The result consists of a circle representing the Earth, a square-shaped cutout representing a television screen, and a second circle within the "screen". This design would later be the basis for the logos that follow. 1986–1992 The TMC wordmark was Dropped and Logo was given another major facelift in 1986, in which the screen has been filled with rainbow-colored gradients. 1992–1995 On April 26, 1992, the logo is revised, with the three-dimensional spheres being ray-traced, an innovation at that time. Reflections and glows are also added to the logo. The rainbow color inside the logo is now formed by diamonds (which is that way up until 2008). 1996–2000 In 1996, the previous logo receives minor enhancements, becoming darker and earning bolder lines. The brightness is also emphasized in the new symbol. 2000–2004 In 2000, the previous logo receives a simplified metallic texture. It was launched on April 1, 2000, along with the "Globo Glass" series of idents, in which the logo was rendered on transparent glass, reflecting the scenery of various locations in Brazil and locations in Italy. 2005–2008 In 2005, the previous logo become lighter and has its texture color "inverted" in a way. 2008–present 2008–2014 In 2008, the TeleMonteCarlo logo received its biggest refresh during that time (until 2014), in time for the launch of digital television in Italy. The "screen" in the center of the symbol was modified to 16:9 aspect ratio, and the colors are now made out of scan lines. The spheres' metallic texture have also been more simplified. This is also the last logo to use the metallic texture, albeit with a more simplified feel to it. 2014–present 2014–2015 On April 6, 2014, Telemontecarlo began using a newly redesigned version of their iconic logo, which was worked on since April 2013 and has been officially revealed three days prior to the launch. The current symbol, created by Hans Donner and in-house, now drops the highly stylized metallic look in favor of a simplified gloss/gradient texture, along with a new gentle wave motion effect for the colors of the "screen". The new logo approaches the trend of two-dimensional design, often being used by the broadcaster since 2013. Its continuous onscreen movements lead the commercial broadcaster with a new message: "TMC Italia is moving to follow the life, the world, and the viewer." 2015–present On January 1, 2015, Telemontecarlo slightly modified their logo, with the gloss effect being lighter, and the colors of the "screen" more vivid.